What If?
by LesterPapadopalousFTW
Summary: A collection of one-shots suggested by you, the readers! These 'what if' one-shots are NOT canon, as they are suggesting alternate paths of PJO/ HoO. Please review your suggestions. I hope you enjoy! Rated Kplus Because of lovey-dovey stuff
1. One-Shot 1: What if Perico was a thing?

**-WARNING! HoH SPOILERS-**

 **Hi there! Hope you're good. People have responded really well to my first fanfiction, Diary of a demigod, so I'm now trying out a new idea. Ladies and gentledemigods, I present to you, What If! This will be a collection of one-shots, all of which suggested by you! These will NOT be canon at all, as these are all theories of what might happen say that "this happened instead of this." One last note: I don't want just 'ships' for 'what if' suggestions just because this chapter is about a 'ship.'**

"I had a crush on Percy. That's the truth. That's the big secret."- Nico Di Angelo

-Percy's POV-

Percy couldn't wait. In a few hours, he and his new boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, would be having coffee together in New Rome. He got ready to go, IM'd Piper for a bit of a lovey-stuff pep talk and got onto Blackjack. We flew over the Oakland hills and soared down to the stables. After a small scuffle with Terminus, he got inside the Pomerian line and got down to business.

-meanwhile, Nico's POV-

Nico was anxious to go. Most of the day had gone without a hitch, so he felt almost afraid that if he waited any longer he'd jinx the whole date. So despite being 25 minutes early, he whistled, and Jules-albert the zombie chauffer pulled up in a 1960's Cadillac, completely black. Nico opened the back door and threw himself inside. At least Hades' birthday present had proven useful for something. After a long drive and full car search from Terminus/Jane (his assistant), the jet-black 1960's Cadillac pulled up outside New rome's most popular coffee shop, Ceres Coffee House.

-Sort of both their POV's-

Percy had arrived outside the coffee house, only to see Nico already there, looking quite bored. Percy hoped he hadn't in any way caused negative feelings to Nico, so his mouth overflowed with concern. "OhmygodsNicowasIlateI'msosorry…

"Woah, take it easy mate. I was really early, so don't worry," reassured Nico.

"Pheeeeeeew!"

"Ok seaweed, let's just go in and get our coffees."

And so the two entered the Ceres Coffee House, went up to the aura (wind spirit) at the counter. Nico ordered first. "Cappucino. Black please." Then it was Percy. "Can I get a flat white? Thanks dude." Once they'd got their coffees, they got a table together. Percy started a conversation, "So, our first date, huh? Pretty cool."

"I just hope it doesn't go wrong."Nico replied.

"Nah, we'll be fine. It's not like we live in a world full of monsters or anything." They both chuckled when Percy said that.

They talked and laughed and generally had fun for hours on end. Eventually Percy checked his watch, and reluctantly stood up. "Looks like I gotta go now, man. I'm meant to be checking for monsters up mount Tam in 15 minutes. "Yeah I guess you're right. We've been here for a long time already, but one last thing." Nico supposed, standing up in a dramatic fashion.

"What is it?" Asked Percy. Nico walked over to Percy, threw his arms around him and just straight up snogged him on the spot. He was astonished. "I…I don't know what to say." Uttered Percy, "But It's a good thing."

"Thanks for today, I love you. Bye" Nico answered, and the two went off to their business.

 **Well there you have it! What if Perico was a thing. Remember, all the other one-shots in this collection will come from you so please review your suggestions for other 'What If' one-shots!**

 **P.S shout-out to FlippityFlop for an awesome review of my first Fanfic, Diary of a Demigod!**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and Fandom theories,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


	2. What if Bianca didn't join the hunters?

**Hi fellow Demigods! Thanks for the amazing reaction to my first one-shot! Well, I shouldn't waste any time, so this one-shot was suggested by (trumpet music) :** _ **MKDemigodZ-Warrior**_ **! The suggestion was this: What if Bianca Di Angelo didn't join the hunters straight away? So, let's get going with this. Oh, I must warn you: -WARNING! TITAN'S CURSE SPOILERS-**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**

Bianca Di Angelo stood in front of Zoe nightshade, who was waiting for an answer. "Sorry, but I can't join the Hunters, I won't abandon Nico."

"Well said, but I expect thou might change thy mind. " Zoe replied.

"Well, excuse me, but don't you have a coach ride with Mr Mc awesome?"Cut in Apollo.

"I guess we do. Cometh, Bianca, we have a coach to catch."

After they arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Percy showed Bianca and Nico around, and both were amazed, on their own different levels. "its soooo cool!" Nico exclaimed, "Do I get a sword?"

"Isn't the climbing wall a bit, well, dangerous?"

"Damn right it is, but you get used to it though." Percy answered.

"So, where do we sleep? Is there a cabin for new kids or what?" Bianca continued,

"Unclaimed kids bunk up in the Hermes cabin, but watch out, you _will_ get pranked."

After Capture the flag, (which was won by Camp Half-Blood, for the first time), the oracle had taken a stroll and had uttered a prophecy, forcing Chiron to order a new quest. Zoe decided to take two hunters and three campers; she had picked herself and one other hunter. Now it was the Campers' turn. "I say you guys pick Bianca, she looks like she's got skill." Zoe added. "Well, you're leader of the hunters, so you probably know tictacs. We'll pick her. Two other campers were picked and the quest began. Eventually Percy followed them on Blackjack, he wasn't going to give the girls all the credit. After taking down the Nemean Lion, Zoe let him tag along. When they went through the junkyard of the gods, (whatever the funny robotic thing was) attacked them. Zoe and the other hunter loosed arrow after arrow at it, but nothing seemed to affect it. When it raised its foot, Percy saw a small hatch on the bottom of it. "Somebody try to get into that hatch! You should be able to control it!"

"Sarah, get up the rope, I'll throw it!" Zoe shot an arrow directly at the hatch, and then head split into three, each part with a rope attached. Each rope weaved a ladder between them, and Sarah climbed up. "Hydra arrows! Who knew?" Percy remarked. Meanwhile, Sarah had reached the hatch, but the robotic monstrosity was bringing its foot down, and Sarah only had seconds to get inside. She opened the hatch. She thrust herself inside.

 **THUD.**

The foot hit the ground, making the ground shake like jelly on Halloween. Sarah had only just made it inside, and set out trying to find the controls.

 _Ten seconds later_

The mechanical war machine suddenly stopped. It rose its arm, and punched itself directly in its own CPU. Without any logic circuits keeping it stable, it face-planted with one final SCREEEEEEEECH of buckling celestial bronze. The shockwave it created was gigantic. Eventually, the rest of the demigods got to their feet. Bianca wasn't so pleased. "It should have been me. I let her down," she told herself.

"C'mon Bianca, you have a brother who needs you. Where would Nico be if you weren't there for him? Anyway, Sarah died a noble death, she'll reach Elysium for sure." Percy reassured her.

After the quest was over, the Hunters and Campers alike had realised Zoe Nightshade was no more. Second in command, Jane had to take over. Bianca had something to say. "I couldn't believe the performance of you guys out there. You seemed like a family, and always knew exactly what to do. I think I'll join you, now I'm sure Nico is OK." And so, along with Thalia, Bianca joined the Hunters. This is where the one-shot ends.

 **So there you are! I know it's short, but I didn't feel like rewriting the whole of the Titan's curse.**

 **I hope you like what there was, and remember to review your suggestions! I'm so happy that What If got such positive feedback! Cookies to all of you that suggested one shots. (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


	3. One-Shot 3

**-WARNING LAST OYLMPIAN SPOILERS! -**

 **Whassup my dudes? Can I say I'm really happy you guys have responded to my one-shots so well! This idea is from (fanfare): DDaughter of Athena! The one-shot is this: What if Percy didn't give Luke the dagger? So let's get going with this one-shot!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW**

Percy stood by Luke, stuck in combat, not able to stop him. Kronos was about to reveal his full form, and that would make Typhon look likea playground bully. But for one moment, he faltered. Kronos/Luke stopped the bombardment of attacks. Percy had a gut instinct that Luke was in control. "Give me the dagger… I… I can end this." Percy wanted to do just that, but he knew what Annabeth would say. He could imagine her now saying, "WhatareyoudoingareyoumadwhywouldyougivethelordofthetitansadeadlyweaponhewoulddestroyyouandIwouldneverforgiveyouforthatandtheworldwouldendhowcrazyareyou!" Annabeth was usually right, so he trusted her own descisions. Percy didn't give Luke/Kronos (Krukeos?) the dagger.

It was only a matter of moments until Kronos had regained control. "You FOOL!" He bellowed. "You think a puny mortal could contain my power? Now you shall die! He hefted Backbiter, now morphed into the deadly scythe he used to destroy Ouranos. With a great swipe of it, Percy was knocked off his feet, roughly 4 feet in the air, and was sent sprawling on the ground. He only saw one thing before he blacked out: Kronos raising his humongous leg, about to do something truly horrible.

Kronos once more gave an evil laugh, as he threw a mighty kick at the lifeless lump that was once Perseus Jackson. That lump was sent flying, but when he landed, he was no longer on the six hundredth floor of the empire state building. Monsters soon claimed they had seen the corpse of the demigod Percy Jackson on the banks of the East river. Without Percy by their side, the remaining Demigods had no hope of resisting the army of mosters they were facing. Kronos (with some difficulty) Squeezed himself inside the elevator. On the ground, the demigods had been forced inside the empire state building. Nothing could prepare them for the moment the elevator doors slid open, and then instantly were ripped from the elevator. An unstoppable tyrant burst out (with minor indignity) and obliterated the remaining ragtag team of demigods still alive at this point. The monsters cheered, as their Lord had become Lord of Olympus. Nobody knows what happened next… We guess that the entire human race was enslaved, and all demigods were hunted camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter fell into ruin.

* * *

 **There you are! I know it was tiny, but A) I was stuck for Ideas and B) It was really late.**

 **Yours in Demigodshness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


End file.
